Der wahre Grund
by Shiver1981
Summary: Snape würde alles tun, um Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu werden. Wirklich alles!


"Severus, du solltest mal wieder unter Menschen gehen! Du verkriechst dich zu sehr in letzter Zeit!" Wie konnte Albus nur auf die Idee kommen, dass ich einsam bin? Ich habe doch alles, was ich brauche, und ich bin sehr zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Aber er glaubt das natürlich wieder nicht. Nein, er musste ja die Kontaktanzeige in dieser Zeitung schalten, noch dazu in einer Muggelzeitung. Auch wenn ich in einem Muggelhaus wohne, das heißt doch nicht, dass ich mit Muggeln zusammensein will!

Und heute Abend habe ich also dieses Blind Date. Wie hieß die nochmal? Irgendwo hab ich's mir doch aufgeschrieben ... ach ja, Ginger! Das ist doch kein Name, "Ginger"! Wie konnte Albus für mich nur eine Verabredung mit jemandem ausmachen, die Ginger heißt? Und wenn ich nicht hingehe, werde ich nicht Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Bei Merlin, ich hätte mich nie auf diesen Deal einlassen sollen!

Wo hab ich denn den dämliche Zettel jetzt schon wieder hingetan? Albus hat doch noch einiges aufgeschrieben, was ich vorher noch alles machen sollte! Ah, da ist er ja. Also, dann schauen wir mal.

_Haare waschen (mit Shampoo!) und mit einer Kurpackung behandeln (und ein neuer Haarschnitt wäre auch nicht schlecht)_

Was denkt der sich nur? Ein neuer Haarschnitt? Ist er jetzt komplett wahnsinnig? Haare waschen - ja, gut, die Dämpfe hinterlassen halt ihre Spuren und ich verstehe, dass ich diese vor einem Date beseitigen soll. Die Kurpackung lass ich mal weg, weiß ja nicht mal, was das ist. Und das Haare schneiden kann er sich in die Haare schmieren! Und wo bekomme ich dieses Sha...wie war das?...Shampoo? Diese Einkaufszentren sind ja nicht gerade übersichtlich! Und warum schauen mich die Leute so komisch an? Haben die noch nie einen Zauberer einkaufen sehen?

Moment, was stand da auf dem Schild? Haarpflege! Da könnte ich auch dieses Sha-dings finden! Mal schauen. Da gibt's ja so viele! Und welches soll ich jetzt nehmen? "Für gefärbtes Haar" - hab ich nicht. "Für trockenes Haar" - Haare trocken waschen bringt doch auch nichts! Gibt's denn nichts für "Von Zaubertrankdämpfen beanspruchtes Haar"? Auch egal, nehme ich einfach das da!

So, was steht noch auf dem Zettel?

_Zähne putzen (mit Zahnpasta)_

Zahnpasta! Schon wieder so ein Muggelkram! An das Zeug kann ich mich noch aus meiner Kindheit erinnern! Vater hat immer darauf bestanden! Schmeckte ekelhaft! Das lass ich lieber auch mal weg!

_Andere Kleidung anziehen (nicht schwarz!)_

Ich hab noch nur schwarze Sachen! Soll ich jetzt vielleicht auch noch was zum Anziehen kaufen? Und wo bekomme ich das nun wieder?

Dieses Geschäft ist ja schlimmer als Hogwarts! Moment, war ich hier schon mal? An diesem Ding bin ich doch vor zehn Minuten auch schon vorbeigelaufen! Argh, ich renne dauernd im Kreis! Nein, doch nicht, sieht nur alles gleich aus.

Oh, ein neues Schild: "Herrenbekleidung 2. Etage"

Und in welcher bin ich jetzt? Ach ja, Erdgeschoss. Bin ja erst reingekommen. He, die Treppen bewegen sich ja! Ich dachte, das ist ein Geschäft für Muggel! Mist, jetzt hängt auch noch mein Umhang fest!

So, geschafft! Ich darf nichts Schwarzes kaufen! Dann eben die zweitschönste Farbe - grün! Da hätten wir schon mal ein Hemd. Könnte passen. Jetzt nur noch eine passende Hose und dann raus hier!

Puh, endlich wieder zu Hause. Wann sollte ich mich nochmal mit dieser Ginger treffen? Ach ja, um halb acht.

So, Haare waschen. "Feuchten Sie Ihr Haar an und verteilen Sie das Shampoo gleichmäßig! Spülen Sie den Schaum anschließend gründlich aus!" Dann wollen wir mal. Brrr, ist das kalt! Und dieser Shampoo-Schleim ist auch irgendwie ekelhaft. Mist, jetzt hab ich auch noch was ins Auge bekommen! Wie das brennt! Schnell weg mit dem Zeug!

Wie spät ist es? Was? Schon nach sieben? Schnell rein in die neuen Kleider und dann los!

Geschafft! Ich bin noch rechtzeitig hergekommen! Jetzt muss ich nur noch auf Ginger warten. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie sie aussieht! Wie soll ich sie dann erkennen? Albus hat gesagt, dass sie rote Haare hat. Ist hier schon wer mit roten Haaren? Ah ja, da hinten, das könnte sie sein. Ich frag sie einfach mal!

"Entschuldigen Sie, sind Sie Ginger?" Hoffentlich nicht! Doch, sie ist es! Wie konnte Albus nur denken, dass DIE mir gefallen würde? Na ja, irgendwie werde ich den Abend schon hinter mich bringen. Und der Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung ist die Sache bestimmt auch wert.

Aber eines schwöre ich dir, Albus. Irgendwann bringe ich dich dafür um!

Wie konnte Albus ausgerechnet dieses ... Ding auswählen? Sie wird doch nicht die einzige gewesen sein, die sie auf die Anzeige gemeldet hat! Na ja, irgendwie werde ich den Abend schon überstehen.

Mann, die redet ja echt ununterbrochen! Was? Hat sie jetzt was gefragt? Gut, nicke ich halt mal wieder, das wird sie zufrieden stellen.

Ah, da kommt das Essen. Hoffentlich ist sie dann endlich mal ruhig. Ich hasse es, wenn jemand zu viel redet. Urgh, was ist das denn? Sieht ja aus wie Flubberwürmer, die sich in Blut gewälzt haben! Iiih, und schmeckt auch so! Schnell mit diesem braunen Zeug nachspülen.

Aber wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, sieht das Essen auf den anderen Tellern auch nicht besser aus. Diese Muggel schlingen ja alles runter.

Oh, auch ein voller Mund hält sie nicht vom Sprechen ab. Was war das? Hat sie tatsächlich gerade gesagt, mein Name sei eigenartig? Was fällt ihr ein? Immerhin heiße ich nicht wie ein Gewürz! Und was bitte soll an Severus eigenartig sein?

Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Mist, noch nicht mal neun! Ich glaub, Muggeluhren sind langsamer! Ich sitze doch schon mindestens drei Stunden mit dieser Ginger hier! Was hat sie gesagt? Sie will sich kurz frisch machen? Na, das nützt auch nichts mehr! Ich glaube, bei der würde sogar ein Vielsaftrank versagen! Dann nicke ich ihr halt mal zu, sonst bleibt sie noch ewig stehen und starrt mich an!

Endlich ein paar Minuten Ruhe! Oder auch nicht, da kommt wieder dieser Kellner.

Jetzt fragt der doch allen Ernstes, ob er mir den Rest einpacken soll! Bloß nicht, das würde ja nicht mal Fang anrühren! Obwohl, wenn ich so überlege, Hagrid würde es lieben. Ja, vielleicht sollte ich es für Hagrid einpacken lassen.

Und da stelzt auch schon das rothaarige Ding wieder zurück. Ob ich sie vermisst hätte, will sie wissen! Die denkt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich sie mag, oder?

Hoffentlich kann ich bald hier weg! Viel länger halte ich das nicht mehr aus! Sobald der Kellner wieder da ist, verlange ich die Rechnung! Ich muss hier weg, bevor ich wahnsinnig werde. Und außerdem kratzt dieses Hemd!

Endlich wieder frei! Ein herrliches Gefühl! Die wollte doch tatsächlich, dass ich noch mit zu ihr komme. Wer weiß, was sie dann alles mit mir angestellt hätte! Schon beim Gedanken daran, eine Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen, stellen sich mir die Haare auf!

Ich muss unbedingt herausfinden, was Albus in diese Anzeige geschrieben hat! Irgendwo muss ich doch noch so eine Zeitung auftreiben können. Die Muggel haben doch die Angewohnheit, ihr alten Zeitungen in diese Altpapiercontainer zu werfen! Da findet sich bestimmt auch die, in der die Anzeige steht!

So, jetzt müsste ich nur noch einen solchen Container finden. Ah, da ist ja einer! Dann schauen wir mal rein!

"Lumos"

Nein, nein, nein, nein. Was ist das denn? Sieht aus wie ein Manuskript zu einem Buch. Wie ist der Titel? "Harry Potter und der Halbblut-Prinz"! Das hätte ich auch weggeworfen, bei dem lächerlichen Titel!

Das sieht ja nicht wirklich nach ... Nein, DAS ist bestimmt kein Papier! Riecht ja beinahe wie diese Flubberwürmer in Blut! Und fühlt sich auch so an.

So, was haben wir da noch? Das ist auch nicht die Zeitung, nach der ich suche! "Praline"! Nach Schokolade sehen diese Bilder aber nicht unbedingt aus, auch wenn sie süß sind! Das nehm ich lieber mal mit.

Das muss die Zeitung sein, die ich suche. Dann blättern wir mal zu den Kontaktanzeigen. Das ist es nicht, das auch nicht , auch nicht, nein, nein, nein, auch nicht, da, das ist es:

_Hast auch du den Glauben an die Liebe verloren? Dann versteck dich nicht! Schreib mir, und ich werde dir helfen, ihn wiederzufinden!_

_Wenn du noch einmal erfahren willst, was wahre Liebe ist, dann bist du bei mir, einem romantischen, tiefgründigen, lebenslustigen Lehrer mit Sinn für Humor, genau richtig!_

Romantisch? Lebenslustig? Sinn für Humor?

Albus, dafür bring ich dich um! Irgendwann musst du dafür bezahlen!

Toll, jetzt hat Albus mir noch so ein Date aufs Auge gedrückt! "Sonst lasse ich dich das Fach nicht unterrichten!" Wenn das noch länger so weitergeht, pfeif ich auf dieses Fach.

So, wo hab ich jetzt wieder den Zettel mit Albus' Notizen? Ah, da ist er ja. Um halb zwei beim Italiener um die Ecke. Gut. Was? Halb zwei? Da scheint ja die Sonne noch! Der kann doch nicht allen Ernstes verlangen, dass ich ins Sonnenlicht gehe!

Severus, beruhig dich, denk an deinen Traumjob! Die Sonne wird dich nicht umbringen! Hoffentlich! Wie spät ist es? Elf, da hab ich ja noch genug Zeit. Ob ich heute auch wieder die Haare waschen soll? Ach nein, das geht noch. Und dieses kratzende Hemd zieh ich bestimmt auch nicht wieder an. Ich sehe sowieso nicht ein, warum ich überhaupt etwas anderes anziehen soll! Gut, den Umhang lass ich vielleicht weg, da schauen diese Muggel immer so komisch.

Oh, es ist ja schon nach eins. Ich sollte dann mal gehen. Mann, ist diese Sonne hell! Zum Glück ist es nicht weit!

Wie sieht diese ... Ich weiß ja nicht mal ihren Namen! ... Eigentlich aus? Das steht natürlich nicht auf dem Zettel. Na ja, dann warte ich hier einfach mal.

Hä? Was will denn die von mir? Mann, die stottert vielleicht! Was war das? Anzeige? Italiener? Das wird doch nicht ... Albus, was fällt dir ein! Zuerst dieses rothaarige Monster und jetzt das! Das dauert doch ewig, bis die mal einen Satz ausgesprochen hat!

Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal nach dem Namen fragen. Was? K-k-k-k-k-at-t-t-t-t-ar-r-r-r-in-n-n-n-n-a? Ah, Katarina! Die kann von Glück sagen, dass sie ein Muggel ist. Bis die einen Zauberspruch raus bekäme, wäre wohl die Welt untergegangen.

So. Was ess ich denn? Soll ich überhaupt was essen? Die Flubberwürmer vom letzten Date liegen mir noch ziemlich schwer im Magen. Gut, blätter ich halt mal die Karte durch. Hm, das hört sich ja gar nicht so schlecht an. Ich kanns zwar nicht aussprechen und ich weiß auch nicht genau, was es ist, aber das nehm ich. Ich kanns ja auch wieder für Hagrid einpacken lassen!

Was haben diese Muggelfrauen eigentlich immer mit diesem Nase pudern? Die sollen doch einfach sagen, dass sie aufs Klo müssen! Ist doch nicht schlimm! Egal, wenigstens kann mein Trommelfell sich jetzt von diesen impulsartigen Äußerungen erholen.

Und da kommt sie wieder. Was war das? Sie will nach Hause gehen? Mit mir kann man sich nicht unterhalten? Natürlich kann man sich mit mir unterhalten! Vorausgesetzt natürlich, man kann sich überhaupt unterhalten!

Toll, und jetzt lässt sie mich auch noch mit der Rechnung sitzen. Was? Wie viel soll ich zahlen? Soviel Muggelgeld hab ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie besessen.

Hey, was soll den das? Warum schiebt der mich jetzt in die Küche? Nein, das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Jetzt verlangt der doch wirklich von mir, dass ich das dreckige Geschirr abwasche! Und ich hab meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei!

Und wie geht das? Ah ja, Spülmittel! "Geben Sie einige Tropfen Spülmittel in Ihr Spülwasser". Gut. Und jetzt? Sollen da jetzt die Teller rein, oder wie? Ich bin hier doch wohl nicht der einzige, der abspült, oder? Nein, da hinten steht auch noch jemand vor einem Wasserbecken. Wie macht der das? Teller ins Wasser, gut, hab ich. Und mit diesem kleinen gelben Ding schrubbt er die Teller ab. Aha. Dann probier ich das auch mal.

Iiiih, was ist das denn? Lebt das noch? Wenn die Leute schon so was bestellen, dann sollen sie es auch aufessen! Ich fasse das bestimmt nicht an. Ich warte lieber, bis es wegläuft!

Da kommt dieser Kellner wieder. Ah, schön, ich kann jetzt gehen. Ich kanns kaum noch erwarten, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Bei Merlin, wie sehen denn bloß meine Hände aus? Nein, Wasser ist wirklich nicht gerade mein Element!

Und auf eines kannst du dich verlassen, Albus! Eines Tages bringe ich dich um!

Ah, herrlich, endlich mal wieder ein ruhiger Tag! Und ich kann mich von den Strapazen der vergangene Tage erholen!

Was war das? Hat da jemand geklopft? Nein, ich will nicht nachsehen. Der soll wieder verschwinden!

Mann, ist der hartnäckig! Jetzt kann ich doch zur Tür gehen. Und dann will der wahrscheinlich eh nur wieder eine Spende für verunglückte Hexen und Zauberer! Warum muss ich jetzt bloß an Lockhard denken?

Eine Eule! Wär ich doch besser im Bett geblieben! Klasse, eindeutig Albus' Handschrift. Was will der denn jetzt wieder?

_Verehrtester Severus!_

Na, das fängt ja großartig an. Ich soll bestimmt noch irgendwas machen, bevor ich endlich Verteidigung unterrichten darf. Dabei weiß er doch genauso gut wie ich, dass es keinen besseren Lehrer dafür gibt!

_Die letzten beiden Verabredungen schienen ja nicht so gut zu laufen_.

Was soll das heißen? Beobachtet der mich ständig? Etwa auch nachts? Im Bett?

_Deshalb habe ich noch ein Rendezvous für dich organisiert._

Nein, nicht noch eins!

_Du wirst dich mit Bianca heute um zwei Uhr vor dem Schwimmbad treffen!_

Schwimmbad? Wasser? Ist der jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden? Wie kommt der auf die Idee, dass ich in ein Schwimmbad gehe? Ich kann doch gar nicht schwimmen! Ha, das ist es! Ich kann nicht hingehen, weil ich nicht schwimmen kann! Genau! Und außerdem habe ich keine Badehose!

_Und vergiss nicht, Severus, deine berufliche Zukunft hängt davon ab!_

_Mit den besten Wünschen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Toll! Langsam könnte ich wirklich auf den Posten verzichten! Ins Schwimmbad! Wie ist Albus nur auf die Idee gekommen?

Und wo soll ich eine Badehose hernehmen? Soll ich etwa wieder in dieses Einkaufszentrum gehen? Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ob es auffällt, wenn ich einfach appariere? Dann müsste ich nicht durchs Sonnenlicht! Ja, das mach ich!

Was schaut denn der so komisch? Noch nie jemanden aus dem Nichts erscheinen sehen? Als wenn das was Besonderes wäre! So, Herrenbekleidung war im zweiten Stock, glaub ich. Warum bin ich nicht gleich drauf gekommen, dorthin zu apparieren? Na ja, nehmen wir halt wieder diese rollende Treppe. Hat das Ding eigentlich auch einen Namen? Egal.

So, Herrenbekleidung. Und wo finde ich jetzt die Badedinger? Ich frag einfach mal die Verkäuferin. Warum hat die mich jetzt so eigenartig angesehen, als ich nach den Badehosen gefragt hab? Traut die mir etwa nicht zu, dass ich schwimmen kann? Sei weiß ja nicht, dass ichs nicht kann!

Da sind sie ja. Gibt's hier nichts in schwarz? Rot, gelb, blau, rosa, orange, gestreift, kariert, mit Tigermuster - aber kein schwarz! Ich nehm einfach eine blaue. Wird auch gehen. Und es ist ja dunkelblau. Und jetzt schnell wieder raus hier! Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, ich werde beobachtet. Die Leute sehen aus, als würden sie mich eher im Zoo hinter Gittern erwarten als in einem Einkaufszentrum.

Jetzt ist es eh schon wieder kurz vor zwei. Also auf zum Schwimmbad. Ähm ... Wo ist das eigentlich? Ich glaub, da war ich noch nie! Ah, ein Wegweiser! Krankenhaus - nein, bin ja noch nicht ertrunken, kommt erst noch. Einkaufszentrum - bei Merlin, NEIN! Schwimmbad - genau, gut, also, da entlang.

Urgh, was stinkt denn hier so? Das hält doch meine empfindliche Nase gar nicht aus! Das kommt doch nicht etwa vom Schwimmbad, oder? Ich dachte immer, man schwimmt in Wasser! Geben die da irgendwas rein?

Hoffentlich kommt diese Bianca bald, lange halte ich es hier nicht aus! Ich muss mir nur irgendwas einfallen lassen, damit ich da nicht reingehen muss. Was war das? Hat da jemand meinen Namen gesagt? Tatsächlich! Aha, das muss also Bianca sein. Gut. Sie spricht flüssig. Ist schon mal ein Pluspunkt. Rote Haare - Minuspunkt. Was? Sie will gar nicht ins Schwimmbad? Großer Pluspunkt! Wie ist Albus dann nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass wir uns hier treffen sollen?

Also, irgendwie sieht sie ziemlich jung aus. Die ist doch höchstens 25.

Äh, Moment, was will sie? Spazieren? In der Sonne? Ah, im Park! Da ist wenigstens Schatten. Ach, ist ja eigentlich ganz schön hier. Und man kann sich eigentlich auch ganz gut mit ihr unterhalten.

Ob ich sie noch zu ihrer Wohnung begleiten soll? Ich mein, es kann ja schon einiges passieren, wenn sie allein unterwegs ist!

Hier wohnt sie also! Sieht ja schon besser aus als mein Haus. Wa ... Was macht sie denn jetzt? He, sie soll meine Hand loslassen! Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich mit in ihre Wohnung will! Hat die jetzt auch noch abgeschlossen? Hilfe, was hat sie vor?

Was soll das jetzt? Wieso kommt sie mit ihrem Gesicht immer näher? Sie wird doch nicht ... Will sie etwa ... Sie will mich doch nicht küssen, oder? Doch, sie tut es! Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Ich kann mich doch nicht losreißen!

Oh, so schrecklich ist das ja gar nicht! Ist sogar ganz schön! Warum haben wir das nicht vorher schon gemacht?

Ähm, was wird das? Versucht die wirklich gerade, mich auszuziehen? Mir ist aber nicht heiß, ehrlich nicht! Gut, ein bisschen warm ist mir schon. Aber ... Hä? Sie will sich nochmal frisch machen? Wozu das denn? Wieso geht sie jetzt auf einmal? Sie soll hier bleiben!

Toll, jetzt sitz ich hier, halb nackt, und warte! Wie lange brauchen Muggel im Badezimmer? Was machen die da drin immer? Hat da jetzt jemand am Fenster geklopft? Nein, nicht schon wieder diese Eule! Was will Albus denn schon wieder?

_Verehrtester Severus!_

_Ich habe noch einmal über deine Verabredung von heute nachgedacht und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihr nicht wirklich zueinander passt._

_Mach dir um Bianca keine Sorgen, sie wird sich nicht an das Treffen mit dir erinnern._

_Aber ich habe schon einen Ersatz für sie gefunden! Näheres erfährst du morgen!_

_Mit den besten Wünschen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Was? Wir passen nicht zusammen? Kann ich das nicht selbst entscheiden?

Albus, eines Tages bringe ich dich um! Das schwöre ich dir!

Mann, bin ich noch müde! Ich glaub, ich brauch unbedingt mal ein neues Bett! Dann könnte ich auch wieder besser schlafen. Es könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Albus für heute schon wieder ein Date vereinbart hat. Es wäre ja nett, wenn ich mir die Damen mal sebst aussuchen könnte! Man sieht ja, was rauskommt, wenn er das macht! Entweder er schickt mich zu einem Monster oder er verhindert ein Wiedersehen mit der einzigen, die mir bisher gefallen hat!

Bin ja mal gespannt, wann der Brief mit den Einzelheiten für heute reinflattert. Aber jetzt ess ich erst mal was. Falls ich noch was zu Hause habe. Mal sehen, was sich da noch findet. Was ist das? Wie lange liegt das da schon? Na ja, es krabbelt noch nicht, das kann man noch essen. Urgh, das hat ja schon Haare! Schnell weg damit! Toll, war das alles? Hab ich sonst nichts Essbares mehr im Haus? Na, dann hoff ich mal, dass die Tussi von heute Essen gehen will.

Ah, das muss die Eule mit dem Brief sein. Ja! So, was schreibt Albus heute?

_Verehrtester Severus_

Ja, ja, das kenn ich schon!

_Ich halte mich kurz. Deine heutige Verabredung heißt Andrea, hat schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen._

Das hört sich ja schon mal vielversprechend an!

_Ich denke, ihr passt gut zueinander._

Man hat ja gesehen, was rausgekommen ist, wenn du der Meinung warst, jemand passt zu mir!

_Andrea erwartet dich um halb fünf beim Chinesen!_

_Mit den besten Wünschen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Halb fünf? Bis dahin verhungere ich! Na ja, ich wird's wohl überleben! Ich könnte eigentlich noch ein wenig schlafen! Zeit hätte ich ja noch genug! Aber entspannend ist das in dem Bett auch nicht.

In Bianca's Bett hätte ich bestimmt besser geschlafen! Aber nein, das wusste Albus ja zu verhindern! Im unpassendsten Augenblick!

Mann, und wofür mach ich das alles? Nur für diesen blöden Job! Vielleicht sollte ich doch einfach darauf pfeifen? Aber andererseits versuch ich seit knapp 15 Jahren alles, um die Stelle zu bekommen! Ich hab ja auch den Zauberstab von diesem Weasley manipuliert, damit Lockhard sich selbst aus dem Weg räumt! Der würde wohl sonst jetzt noch in Hogwarts herumhocken!

Nein, ich stehe das durch! Und dann werde ich bekommen, was ich schon immer wollte! So, wie spät ist es? Oh, erst zehn nach eins. Dann muss ich ja noch ewig warten, bis ich endlich was essen kann. Ich glaub, ich schlaf doch noch ein wenig! Dann vergeht die Zeit schneller!

Ah, das war herrlich! Kurzer Blick auf die Uhr, ja, Zeit aufzubrechen! Mein Magen ist derselben Meinung. Wenigstens scheint heute die Sonne nicht!

Da wären wir. Stand in dem Brief, dass wir uns drinnen treffen? Ach, ich geh einfach rein. Und diese Andrea hat bestimmt auch nichts dagegen, wenn ich gleich was bestelle. Und wenn doch ist's auch egal.

So, was nehm ich denn da? Irgendwas ohne Hund. Ente? Nein, zu gefährlich. Hört man ja genug in letzter Zeit! Ach, ich bestell einfach irgendwas, schmeckt doch eh alles gleich.

Bin ja mal gespannt, wann diese Andrea auftaucht. Also, pünktlich ist sie ja nicht gerade. Was fällt der nur ein? Lässt mich einfach warten. Und hier drin ist sie bestimmt noch nicht. Ist ja fast leer, der Laden. Eine schwarzhaarige Frau sehe ich gar nicht, mit schwarzen Haaren ist hier drin eigentlich nur dieser Typ da hinten ... Äh ... Wieso grinst der mich jetzt so komisch an? Das wird doch nicht ... Jetzt kommt der auch noch auf mich zu! Woher weiß der meinen Namen? Das ist Andrea? Aber ich dachte, Andrea ist ... Aha, Italiener! Ich muss hier so schnell wie möglich weg!

Albus, dafür bringe ich dich ganz sicher um!

Bin ja mal gespannt, was mich heute wieder erwartet. Nach dem gestrigen Abend lässt Albus mich bestimmt noch nicht in Ruhe! Dauert sicher nicht mehr lange, bis die Eule ans Fenster klopft!

Mann, lange mach ich das mit diesen Verabredungen nicht mehr mit! Zum Glück sind die Ferien bald zu Ende. Und dann kann Albus mich nicht mehr zu irgendwelchen Dates schicken. Mich würde echt interessieren, was er gegen Bianca hatte.

Ja, das wird wohl die Eule sein. Aber warum klopft die an der Tür? Die kommt doch sonst immer ans Fenster! Albus! Was will der denn hier? Was war das? Er will persönlich dafür sorgen, dass das Rendezvous ein Erfolg wird? Ähm, ja. Schön. Und wie willst du das schaffen?

Mo ... Moment mal! Was wird das denn jetzt? Nein, ich gehe nicht mit dir einkaufen! Keine zehn Thestrals bringen mich nochmal in dieses Einkaufszentrum. Und deine Zitronendinger kannst du dir auch alleine kaufen!

Mist, ich hätte verhindern müssen, dass er mir die Hand auf die Schulter legt. He, der Typ da hinten hat doch beim letzten Mal auch schon so komisch geschaut, als ich hierher appariert bin. Wohnt der hier? So, und wo schleppt Albus mich jetzt hin? Nein, nicht auf dieses rollende Treppending! Ich will mir doch sowieso keine neuen Kleider kaufen!

Äh, ist das da unten etwa Bianca? Ich will runter! Wo geht sie hin? Vielleicht kann ich ihr dann folgen! Verdammt, ich hätte doch auch auf die Treppe achten sollen! War die sonst auch immer so schnell oben? Ja, Albus, ich würde ja gerne aufstehen, aber ich hänge fest! Und könnten die anderen Herrschaften vielleicht nicht so dämlich starren? Und vor allem nicht auf meinem Umhang herumtrampeln? Obwohl, den kann ich jetzt wohl eh vergessen. Hat ja schon so verdächtige Geräusche von sich gegeben, als ich hängen geblieben und hingefallen bin!

Oh Mann, mein schöner Umhang! Vollkommen zerrissen! Und das ist eindeutig der Abdruck eines Schuhs! Wo ist denn Albus jetzt hinverschwunden? Ah, da hinten ist. Was will er denn für mich gefunden haben?

Vergiss es! Ich ziehe bestimmt kein Hemd an, auf dem Blumen sind! BLUMEN! Ja, es ist mir auch völlig egal, dass es modern ist! Schwarz ist immer modern! Schwarz ist zeitlos! Nein, mit Palmen drauf ziehe ich auch nichts an! Und auch nicht mit Schmetterlingen! Gut, ich probiere das rote Ding da mal an, dann siehst du selbst, dass so was nicht zu mir passt!

Was meinst du damit, "Steht dir gut"? Hast du etwas an den Augen? Das ist ROT! Hellrot! Nein, das kaufe ich nicht! Und wenn du es kaufst, ziehe ich es nicht an! Mann, jetzt fängst du wieder an, mich zu erpressen! Ja, gut, ich werde es anziehen! Warum hab ich dir nur gesagt, dass ich alles dafür tun würde, um diese dämliche Stelle zu bekommen?

Na, wenigstens darf die Hose schwarz sein. Bei deinem Geschmack hätt ich dir glatt zugetraut, dass du mir eine grüne Hose aufdrängst! Was soll das heißen, ich brauche auch neue Schuhe? Ich habe Schuhe!

Nein, keine braunen Schuhe! Und auch keine Turnschuhe! Wie sieht das denn aus? Und ganz bestimmt keine Sandalen! Nein, ich ziehe meine Schuhe an, ich brauch keine neuen! Ganz deiner Meinung, hier gibt's keine passenden Schuhe. So, und jetzt gehen wir wieder! Ich bestehe darauf! Nein, du gehst jetzt nicht noch deine Zitronendinger kaufen. Ich will hier weg!

Ähm, wo schleppst du mich denn jetzt noch hin? In die Haarpflege-Abteilung? Aber ich hab doch noch genug von diesem Schleim zu Hause! Was willst du denn mit der Bürste? Und den Haargummis? Moment, ich soll mir für heute die Haare kämmen und zusammenbinden? Spinnst du?

Können wir jetzt endlich weg von hier? Ich will heim. Jetzt. Sofort.

Und mit wem soll ich mich heute eigentlich treffen? Aha, Julia. Wenigstens eindeutig ein Frauenname. Um acht vorm Kino. Kino? Denkbar schlechter Ort für ein erstes Treffen, oder?

Mann, fühl ich mich unwohl mit diesem Hemd! Rot! Wie kann er nur denken, dass rot zu mir passt? Na ja, jetzt ist es ja eh zu spät. Jetzt steh ich schon hier. Und wo bleibt diese Julia? Wäre ja mal nicht schlecht, wenn ich vorher schon mal Bilder sehen könnte, damit ich sie wenigstens erkenne!

Dieser Haargummi ziept! Aber ich bin sicher, dass Albus das Ganze beobachtet! Er hat ja gesagt, er sorgt dafür, dass es was wird. Und da kann ich den Zopf auch nicht einfach aufmachen. Sonst passt es ihm wieder nicht.

Wie lange soll ich hier eigentlich noch warten? Jetzt ist es schon fast neun! Und die Leute schauen mich auch schon wieder komisch an. Das liegt bestimmt an dem roten Hemd! Oder an der Frisur! Oder an beidem! Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass DER dort noch dämlicher aussieht!

In fünf Minuten bin ich hier weg! Spätestens! Was ist das denn? Eine Eule? Hier?

Hätt ich ja wissen müssen, ein Brief von Albus!

_Verehrtester Severus!_

_Ich möchte mich vielmals bei dir entschuldigen, aber ich habe wohl etwas verwechselt und dich zum falschen Kino geschickt! Unglücklicherweise wollte Julia scheinbar auch nicht länger auf dich warten und ist nach Hause gegangen. Aber sie wird sich an den heutigen Abend nicht erinnern und sich morgen mit dir treffen!_

_Mit den besten Wünschen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Toll, und ich stehe hier in diesem dämlichen Aufzug und warte!

Albus, ich bringe dich um!

Mann, tut mir mein Kopf weh! Soo viel Elfenwein hätte ich doch gestern Abend gar nicht mehr getrunken, oder? Obwohl ... Wenn ich mir die sieben leeren Flaschen auf dem Tisch da anschaue ...

Notiz an mich: Nicht mehr so viel trinken! Nicht gut für meinen Kopf!

Warum hab ich mich eigentlich betrunken? Ah ja, Albus hat mich zum falschen Kino geschickt. Alle haben mich angestarrt. Genau, das wollte ich vergessen! Mist, jetzt denke ich schon wieder daran. Bin ja mal gespannt, wann die Eule von Albus anflattert und den Brief mit der Information bringt, wo ich mich heute mit dieser Julia treffen soll.

Oh, na ja, wenn man vom Teufel spricht ... Äh ... An ihn denkt! Da ist ja das dämliche Federvieh. Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen

_Verehrtester Severus_

Ja, ja, das kenn ich schon.

_Ich möchte mich nochmals dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich gestern Abend an den falschen Ort geschickt habe. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu lange dort gewartet_

Ha ha, dass ich nicht lache! Wahrscheinlich hast du mich absichtlich dahin geschickt und mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet!

_Nun aber zum eigentlichen Thema. Es ist mir gelungen, noch einmal ein Treffen mit Julia zu vereinbaren. Sie erwartet dich um halb eins vor dem Einkaufszentrum._

_Ich wünsche dir noch einen angenehmen Tag!_

_Mit den besten Wünschen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Nein! Nein! NEIN! Nicht das Einkaufszentrum! Was soll ich dort? Die will doch wohl nicht etwa einen Einkaufsbummel machen, oder? Nie wieder setze ich freiwillig einen Fuß in dieses Gebäude! Irgendwie werde ich sie schon davon überzeugen können, woanders hinzugehen. Von mir aus auch ins Schwimmbad, eine Badehose hab ich ja jetzt.

So, hier wär ich mal wieder. In den letzten paar Tagen war ich ja öfter hier als in meinem gesamten bisherigen Leben! Und das ist für meinen Geschmack auf jeden Fall zu oft! So, und wo bleibt diese Julia jetzt? Ich dachte, sie erwartet mich hier? Und es ist schon nach halb! Albus, wenn du mich schon wieder an den falschen Ort geschickt hast, dann ...

Oh, da ist sie ja! Na ja, hätte schlimmer kommen können. Wenigstens eine Frau! Nur etwas bunt angezogen. Und dieser Ring in der Nase ist auch nicht gerade mein Ding.

Ähm, Moment mal! Was bitte ist an Schwarz langweilig? Passt doch immerhin zu jedem Anlass!

Nein, ich will da nicht rein! Hey, lass meine Hand los! Hab ich denn gar kein Mitsprachrecht, was wir unternehmen? Toll, jetzt bin ich doch wieder drin. Na schön, solange wir uns von diesen rollenden Treppendingern fernhalten ... Aber ich sehe mich ja schon wieder darauf zugehen. Na, sag ich doch! Natürlich will sie sich was zum Anziehen kaufen! Frauen!

Wie war das? Sie will auch noch meine Meinung dazu hören? Womit hab ich das nur verdient?

Mann, was dauert den da so lange? Die hat doch eh nur dieses rosa Ding mit in die Umkleidekabine genommen. Rosa! Wenn ich das schon sehe! Ah, da kommt sie wieder. Sieht das dämlich aus! Soll ich ihr das so sagen? Sie wollte doch schließlich meine Meinung hören, oder? Großartig, jetzt fängt sie auch noch an zu heulen!

Will die jetzt noch was anprobieren? Denkt die ernsthaft, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als bei ihrer kleinen Modenschau zuzusehen? Na, wenigstens ist das jetzt grün! Vielleicht sollte ich ihr sagen, dass es ihr steht, dann gibt sie ja möglicherweise endlich Ruhe! Ha, tatsächlich, sie kauft es, ohne noch was anderes zu probieren! Ja!

Was soll das jetzt heißen, ich brauche auch was Neues zum Anziehen? Ich hab genug! Ich brauche nichts Neues! Zu spät! Sie zerrt mich schon in die Abteilung für Herrenbekleidung! Ach ja, hier fühle ich mich ja fast schon wie zu Hause. Ha, aber dieses Treppending hab ich überlebt!

Und wo zieht sie mich jetzt hin? Nein, ich will kein neues Hemd! Hab ja schließlich auch noch das Rote von gestern. Und das Grüne! Das muss reichen! Na ja, solange sie mir nichts mit Blumen oder Schmetterlingen drauf andreht!

Was soll ich damit? Vergiss es! Rosa kann gar nicht so modern sein, dass ich es anprobiere! Nur weil ich dir gesagt habe, dass dir die Farbe nicht steht, musst du sie jetzt nicht mir einreden wollen! Nein, auch kein Hellblau! Und dieses Flieder schon gar nicht!

So, das wars! Endgültig! Ich bin jetzt weg hier! Mir egal, wie blöd die Leute schauen, wenn ich hier einfach verschwinde! Keine Sekunde länger bleibe ich hier!

Albus, dafür wirst du bezahlen! Ich bringe dich um!

Na, der Tag fängt ja mal wieder toll an. Jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr ausschlafen, ohne von diesem Federvieh geweckt zu werden. Wann sieht der alte Trottel endlich ein, dass ich keine Frau brauche?

Ja, du dämliches Vieh, brauchst mich ja nicht gleich aufzufressen! Ich nehm dir den Brief gleich ab!

_Verehrtester Severus!_

_Wie ich mitbekommen habe, bist du gestern während deiner Verabredung einfach verschwunden. Du weißt sicher, dass ich dir unter diesen Umständen auf keinen Fall den von dir angestrebten Posten übergeben werde._

WAS? Ich hab mich mit jeder Schreckschraube getroffen, die du ausgesucht hast! Es war nie Teil der Abmachung, dass sich daraus etwas Ernstes ergeben muss!

_Aber ich möchte dir noch eine allerletzte Chance geben. Heute Vormittag, um halb elf, erwartet dich eine junge Frau im Park. Wenn du dieses Date nicht auch wieder platzen lässt, bist du ab Montag Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste._

_Mit den besten Wünschen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Das ist Erpressung, Albus! Vermutlich hast du wieder irgend so ein Ding ausgewählt, wie diese Ginger beim ersten Mal, bei der du genau weißt, dass ich sie nicht ausstehen können werde.

Moment mal, stand da tatsächlich halb elf? Das ist in einer halben Stunde! Und ich bin sicher, wenn ich auch nur eine Minute zu spät komme, kann ich den Job wohl auch vergessen. Na, dann werd ich mich mal umziehen, der Pyjama mit den Schäfchen drauf macht sich wahrscheinlich nicht so gut. So, was zieh ich denn heute an? Ja, schwarz ist eine hervorragende Wahl, muss ich sagen.

So, dann wollen wir mal. In den Park! Kann ich wieder hinlaufen. Warum muss der immer so öffentliche Plätze auswählen? Nur, damit ich nicht hinapparieren kann und wieder durch die Sonne laufen muss. Dabei ist das doch absolut schädlich für meine Haut! Aber wenigstens ist es heute nicht ganz so heiß.

Meinte der den Park? Vermutlich, da vorn steht ja schon jemand, die zu warten scheint. Na, dann frag ich sie mal, ob sie mein Date ist. Oh, was ist das? Hat die da eine Leine in der Hand? Bei Merlin, was ist das denn für ein Riesenvieh? Nein, das ist bestimmt nicht mein Date!

Doch! Toll, ein Date mit einem Hund. Wenigstens hat er nicht drei Köpfe. Aber wenn ich mir diese Töle so ansehe, muss ich sagen, dass Fluffy mir um einiges lieber wäre.

Was? Ich soll nicht so ängstlich schauen? Na, hör mal! Der Hund sieht mich an, als würde er mich jeden Moment fressen! Ach, der will nur spielen? Ja, das sagen sie alle! Wieso kommt der Fellberg plötzlich so nahe? Hör auf, du Riesenratte! Das ist meine Hose! Nein, du wirst deine Pfoten schön brav auf der Erde lassen. Wie kann ein Hund nur so dreckig sein?

Nein, es ist gar nichts passiert, nur dass ich jetzt aussehe, als hätte Black auf mir rumgetrampelt! Also, würdest du bitte deine Hände von mir lassen? Ich kann mir den Dreck auch alleine runterklopfen, danke! Ach, das hat er noch nie gemacht? Klasse, er hätte aber nicht bei mir anfangen müssen!

Mann, wie spät ist es eigentlich? Was? Ich bin erst seit einer viertel Stunde hier? Das kann ja noch heiter werden.

So, ich weiß jetzt mehr darüber, was so ein Riesenvieh frisst, als ich jemals wissen wollte. Albus hätte mich auch vorwarnen können.

Ähm ... nein, dass muss wirklich nicht sein! Nein, ich will den Hund nicht kurz mal halten! Nimm ihn doch einfach mit aufs Klo! Hey! Großartig! Jetzt steh ich hier mit einem Fellhaufen, der dreimal so groß ist wie ich! Was war das? Nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Jetzt kommt da auch noch eine Katze aus den Büschen! Hoffentlich sieht er sie nicht!

Zu spät! Er hat sie gesehen! Autsch! Mist, jetzt hat sich die Leine auch noch sö blöd um meine Hand gewickelt, dass ich sie nicht auslassen kann! Hoffentlich bleibt das Vieh bald stehen!

Albus, du weißt es noch nicht, aber du bist tot!


End file.
